This invention relates, in general, to orthodontic accessories and treatment methods and relates, in particular, to orthodontic accessories having a pressure sensitive adhesive thereon permitting improvements in the use of such accessories in orthodontic treatment. This invention also relates to a method of applying these novel orthodontic accessories to the teeth of patients.